The present invention relates to an apparatus for pasteurizing and cooling food products.
More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus performing a pasteurizing, a packaging and cooling of products such as stuffed pasta (“ravioli”, “tortellini” and so on), super-fine pasta (“trofie”, “orecchiette”, and so on), gnocchi, even of a stuffed type.
As is known, pasteurizing is a thermal processing method performed at a high temperature for destroying microorganisms harmful to food products.
The above process provides an improved assurance of properly preserving the food products, both with respect to their quality and their “shelf life”, i.e. their preserving time period.